Diva Singer
by 4w3somequ33n234
Summary: Vanessa Bridgit James... bar-singer turned WWE Diva and comes across a former known stereotypical jerk. Will she forgive him?
1. Spice Bar's Whore

**NEW FANFIC! Yeah, yeah it's a story about an OC becoming a diva and hooks up w/ a superstar. But the title is self-explanatory, so meaning this WWE Diva has a part time job ;)**

**For the record, I wrote this in my journal and I used my name, but the fanfic in my journal sounded so good that I'm just gonna write it the way I wrote it; With my name "Vanessa"**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Diva Singer<strong>

January 2009, Spice Bar/Night Club

"_I'm not perfect, but I keep trying, but that's what I said I would do from the start…_"

Vanessa Bridgit James, bar-singer from New York and still living there. Spice Bar in Manhattan is rarely filled with drunken dudes looking for some ass, and blonde whores who are willing to give some.

But tonight, WWE Superstars and Divas fill up the place. This bar is classier, that is why I'm in a red shiny dress and singing "Perfect" by Hedley. The superstars and divas didn't expect this bar not to be crazy as regular bars like the nightclub "Liquid" downtown.

I was a WWE Fan since I was about 13 years old. My brother was watching Wrestling and then I join in. And now I'm a talented singer singing in front of wrestlers from the company I still love.

**Adam's POV:**

This bar sucks. I can't keep my eyes open. Where's the hot music? Where are the chicks giving their pussies away? The only thing nice about this club is the hot bar-singer, and their beer.

She was wearing a nice red dress, short enough to rip off. Her hair was red with black on the ends and on the roots of her hair. It was short up to her neck but not touching her shoulders, a bit curly. She looked fine to take to my hotel room.

"Hey Adam!" Michelle McCool, wearing gold called for me. "There's a dance floor over there!" she pointed where everyone was. I don't want to leave! I still have my eyes on the redhead chick on the stage.

Finally she was over. Classy claps and some drunken claps were all over my ears. She got off the stage and head over to the bar. _Finally, my chance to talk to her…_

**Vanessa's POV:**

I was done for the night. After that song, my shift is finally over and the other bar-singer sings or the bar closes. But possibly the other one will sing.

I hadn't had a chance to talk to anyone from the WWE. I still watch it. So far, my fave is Edge. The day he came to the WWE, He was freakin' hot! I was like what? 14 when he debut?

And then finally, He shows up behind me. "No way! You're Edge!" I blurted trying to embarrass myself freaking over a celeb. But no matter, it's a bar! I'll just say I'm fuckin drunk if he thinks it's uncomfortable.

"Hey, you're a WWE Fan?" He asked with the smile that almost made my body go through a private orgasm. "Yeah, been watching since I was 13!"

"Well I'm glad you know me. Anyway, you wanna drink?" He offered to buy me so I nodded. I can't throw that opportunity away! The love of my life just asks me if he can buy a drink for me!

Let me explain "love of my life". Ever since his debut in the WWF, I've been fangirling about him since! Since his time with Christian, Lita, Vickie (eww), I've been stalking fan sites about him ever since!

Anyway, most WWE fans who are girls feel the same with him or another superstar.

He comes back with a blue margarita. Can he read minds? I was about to get that before he showed up!

"Here's your drink. I didn't know what you want. So I asked the divas what they recommended." He is too dreamy, I didn't listen. He put his hand on mine. "Wanna dance?"

I wake up next morning finding myself on a hotel bed. _Where the fuck am I_?

The room looks so unrecognizable. My red shiny dress on the floor with my panties, and… then I turn around seeing… _EDGE_?

"Wake up!" I punch his muscles. He wakes up annoyed. "What?" he said in an annoyed tone. Now I'm annoyed.

"What?" I said in a way that made him feel stupid. "Where the hell am I? Why am I not wearing underwear? And…" He starts laughing. "You did not know what the hell happened last night did you?" He thinks before last night I was a virgin. Bitch, I had sex before!

"I was drunk wasn't I?" I calmed down. He was still laughing. "Yeah, so anyway I gotta leave, you can take your clothes and get out." And then next thing you know I was like _bitch, you kicking me out_?

"Umm, Excuse me?"

"Yeah, it's not I'm taking you with me right?" Then I glow red. "You just bought me a drink; Get me drunk so you can fuck me right?"

"C'mon it was one night! I bet you did these lots of times!"

"Lots of times? What, you think because I work at a bar, I get drunk and fuck somebody every night? Some stereotype you are!" I get up, bend down (let the dirty minds begin), and grab my dress and left. I know what you're thinking, I left naked. I was putting the dress on before I walked out the door.

What the fuck was that? I thought Edge was cool, talented. Now he's just a fuckin stereotypical jerk! I was a big fan of him and now he treats me like I'm a fuckin hooker! For now on, when I watch wrestling, I'll hate on Edge. On my twitter, on my Facebook, on everything. I know I'm too childish but I'm not planning for revenge. Maybe when I become a WWE Diva someday I'll find him and maybe slap him or something. Even though I'm just a singer, I'll be a diva. And when I do I am gonna make friends, and call out Adam Copeland.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 coming soon!<strong>

**Vanessa **


	2. Newest Diva's Storyline Couple

**Chapter 2… Stay cool! Just read!**

* * *

><p>"C'mon Dolph!" Vickie Guerrero screams her head out. Royal Rumble 2011 Edge vs. Ziggler for the World Heavyweight Championship and Dolph is taking the upper hand. He won't take that upper hand for long.<p>

"Vanessa! Cole there's Vanessa!

I run in and make a debut and attack Vickie Guerrero. I bang her in the barricade a few times, and made sure she's in pure pain, I grabbed a few punches, slaps, and debut my finisher the V-Breaker.

The V-Breaker is pretty simple. You grab somebody in a DDT position, and DDT but they land with their legs open like a V. For the divas, it's a dirty joke if you knew what the "V" stands for ;).

For the storyline, Vince said I do a romantic storyline with Adam's character Edge; I try to be the best actress as I can because I still remember the day he fucked me & treated me like a prostitute.

Edge wins and then I blow a kiss at him and leave then that's it for the Royal Rumble.

After the WWE visited the bar 2 weeks ago, Vince McMahon himself called my cell phone and said he saw me and I looked "Diva Material". He invited me into his office before the WWE leaves to their next destination. He wanted to know if I can fight like diva material. He said I was so good, I didn't need to debut at FCW, I go straight to the WWE.

My dream finally came true. I become a WWE Diva. But I'm still mad that Edge used me, but now that I'm a diva, I get to live my dream and try to forget Adam, until I realized I debut with a romantic storyline with Edge -_-

"Hey wait up!" a recognized voice came calling for me. Of course… Adam.

"It's you!" he ends up saying. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, it's me! The bar-singer from the Spice-Bar" I say in an agitated way.

"Why did nobody tell me you were the new diva? Vince said I do a romance storyline with her and they didn't tell me who it is…" Of course they didn't tell him. I told Vince not to tell him so he can be surprised.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Anyway, moving on to the next subject, Last time I saw you, I called you a stereotypical jerk. Remember that?"

He now looked regretful, just the way I want him to be. Before he even spoke, I interrupted. "Face it Adam, I bet you still don't know my name! You didn't bother to ask last time we met!"

"First of all, I do know your name!" He ends up saying. Then he pauses and looks at Jason Reso (aka Christian). He sees him smiling, "Hot babe dude!" He lips sinks.

"Just forget it Adam, Be ready to kiss next Tuesday!" I leave. Yes, next Smackdown I have to freakin' kiss him. This is great -_-. But look at the bright side, I'm a babyface diva, and I get my first match next week! :D


	3. Smackdown

**I know what you're thinking; I play Kelly Kelly in that K2 edge storyline. Just read! This is better!**

* * *

><p>"EXCUSE ME!" Vickie Guerrero, wearing a lace brown long sleeve fancy shirt that makes her boobs look old, and a terrible black skirt that makes me wanna vomit like I'm pregnant. Behind her is Dolph Ziggler, wearing his jacket trying to promote himself and his wet, bleach blond hair combed back. I try to keep my cool and get my bitch attitude on.<p>

She calls me out and replayed the footage at the Royal Rumble where I beat her ass so much. I did my finisher, and she realized what the "V" stood for when they saw it slow motion. I'm laughing so hard at her face backstage.

My theme song "Double Vision" by 3OH!3 came on with people cheering, standing up, and screaming "We luv u Vanessa!". Vickie face makes me LOL but not trying to laugh. I come in with a mic happy as an apple cobbler. Then when they try to talk, my face became _bitch what you talkin' about?_

"First of all we all know who the hell you are! And if you're so sure Edge will lose that world title tonight you better bring a box of tissues because I'll be breaking LayCool's va-jay-jay if you know what I mean" I winked at the crowd and they screamed. Then Dolph walks in the conversation, "Look Vanessa, I don't care what you said Vickie did, you cost me my world title!" I look at him in a boss bitch way (I call it my sexy bitch look). He continued "So you got nothing else to say! You're the reason why I'm not the world champion right now. When you ran down and attack Vickie you allowed Edge to take advantage and he hit me with an _illegal_ spear!"

BAM! I bitch slap that two-faced son of a bitchy whore real good. Vickie yells and I kicked her and put her into a DDT position. Time to break Vickie's vagina one more time! Suddenly LayCool show up and kicked me to get Vickie Guerrero off that DDT position. I fight back with a punch and made Layla knocked out. Michelle grabbed me and then… yes, Edge shows up and saves me.

I didn't like the way Edge saved me because he ran into the ring, and made Michelle scared she let go of me, I kick her in the shin and I left with Edge. That's not saving me! That is scaring someone to get the hell off me! -_-

After that I do a backstage segment with this dude. God, Vince is trying to make me commit suicide! He wants me and this stereotypical jerk together!

But before that backstage segment, He actually talked to me. I'm rolling my eyes right now.

"Hey nice job on that segment" he complimented. I turn around. "What the hell do you want?" I was at the location where they want the backstage segment, and then suddenly cameras come on me thinking they should start the backstage segment right now! -_-.

"Just because we're together in a match doesn't mean we aren't friends" I said a line. He noticed the camera, but he looked like he forgot his lines (how professional).

"Vanessa, I just had to ask. Why'd you help me in the Royal Rumble?" Oh, he does remember his lines. "Well, I heard Vickie treated all the divas like crap, so she needed to get what she deserved."

He smiled the smile that _used_ to get me into a private orgasm. Now I'm over it. Then he said a line, though I thought it was a line, "Listen Vee, I saw what happened out there. I just want you to make sure that you will let me do everything right?"

Now I'm secretly pissed. "Did you just call me weak?" This wasn't in the script. "Well, it's LayCool you can't defeat two divas at once!" Now my anger furied. "You just called me weak! You think that I'm gonna lose this match, and make Dolph get the title! Listen dude, First you think I "go around" a lot, and now you're thinking that I'll lose because I'm just a freakin' diva you don't care about!" He became speechless. I can hear the crowd. "Vanessa…"

"Just forget it!" I walked away. That segment looked real good, and that was just improv! I had enough with this dude! He wants me to win, You already got me ready to slap somebody Adam!

* * *

><p>"This mix-tag team match is set for one fall and it is for the World Heavyweight Championship!"<p>

Dolph Ziggler's theme came on and out in the open is him and in their green, sparkly ring attire. Then I show up in an agitated mood after what Adam said to me. My ring attire is navy blue, it's a long sleeved shirt with an opening covered with sliver thin chains, under it is just a protective sports bra. My shorts are short and with lace stockings with a beautiful flower design that matches my plain black wrestling boots. My theme "Double Vision" sounds yet wonderful (thanks 3OH!3). Then, he showed up.

His song "Metalingus" by Alter Bridge came on replacing my wonderful song. Him wearing sunglasses, his black jacket up to his feet, and his pose. I used to be in love with all of that, until I realized he's a jerk.

Before the match started, Vickie ran her big ass mouth saying Edge is not allowed to use the spear. I yelled "shut up" at her while she's talking. I saw the crowd laughing. Once Edge came in, Dolph tagged in Layla. Time for the Boss to come in! :D.

Then Edge stared at me with a doubt look. I went in the ring not looking at him. I went on Layla the second she came inside that ring, I threw punches, kicks, and threw her into the barricade. It felt good putting my anger towards Layla. Then it'll prove I'm not weak.

Layla tagged in Michelle then I threw a big bitch slap. I don't give a crap if that's not PG. I wanted to make sure that the diva gets pain. Then Michelle took the upper hand when I missed a clothesline and she kicked me in the head. I ended up knocked out, but I'm near the rope. "1…2" I kicked out. Adam with his anticipated eyes calling me to tag, but I'm not tagging him. I'm not giving up.

Michelle got me in the faith breaker. And then BAM! I'm finished. "1…2…" I grabbed the rope. Adam had his veins pumping and now he's calming down. The crowd cheered but then…

"ANOTHER FAITH BREAKER!" Michael Cole screamed through commentary. Michelle McCool got me in through another faith breaker. "1…2.." I raised my hand and kicked out. I'm not giving up even if it means I get to suffer another faith breaker. But I'm not only gonna get him to keep his title. I'm proving him that I'm not the whore he slept with two weeks ago. She tagged in Layla, I became the bomb, I slap her face while she's trying to pick me up. I finally have enough energy to punch that bitch. I crawled into the corner, combed my hair back, and made history…

"SPEAR! VANESSA JUST MADE THE SPEAR!" Michael Cole jumping and everyone else screaming, cheering, etc. Adam looked proud, but it's not over yet. I know Layla's knocked out, so I picked her up, and put her into the DDT position, and broke her va-jay-jay! Hell yeah! The V-Breaker!

"1…2…3!" The bell rang and I won. "Here's your winner, Vanessa and still the World Heavyweight Champion, Edge!" We hugged, Vickie crying, Layla screaming in pain, and Dolph yelling curses through his breath. We held our hands up in the air and then we hugged. I got this weird feeling to forgive him. After the hug, as scripted, we kiss.

Sparks flew all of the sudden. The crowd cheering and screaming her head off, commentary surprised. The kiss was so… so passionate! I don't know why. We kissed for only five seconds and already I felt in love. What the fuck is wrong with me?

I let go and left the ring, walking backwards smiling. I looked at the camera and I said "that dude has insane lips!" I laughed. "No lie!"

He had the dumb look on his face. I was smiling at him. Then I realized I was only mad at him for only two weeks. Is there still time to make up? Started to think how cute he was, and how maybe I was a little too ridiculous. Should I hook back up?

Before the show ended, Vickie took the mic. This wasn't part of the script.

"Wait! Wait! I got a new match!" boos were everywhere. Only Michael Cole was praising her. "Edge, vs. Dolph Ziggler, For the World Heavyweight Championship!" she starts laughing deviously, "I'm the special guest referee! And if Edge wins, Vanessa…" She starts laughing again. "YOU'RE FIRED!". Now my face became the dumb look. I'm only here for what 2 days and they're already firing me? What the fuck is that?

I can't go back to the Spice Bar. I tried quitting and they band me there now after I quit. Vince never told me about this. Even Adam was looking at her.

"I know you just debut Vanessa, but it's time to say goodbye! Like you said, Edge will never lose that title!" she laughed. Then Smackdown ended.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. You think this is get to fast because I just put myself in the WWE and now I'm about to leave? Don't worry… Just continue reading this. The next chapter will be up soon!<strong>

**I NEED REVIEWS! I don't see reviews in any of my stories anymore :,(!**


End file.
